


Heart Song

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Happy Feet (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, heart song, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Happy FeetCharacters: Mumble, Ramon, others mentionedRelationship: Mumble/readerRequest: Hai, Can I request a Happy Feet story? It happens in the middle of Gloria's heartsong. Every male is singing for her, especially Mumble who starts dancing, and the reader feels sad that Mumble has feelings for Gloria and doesn't notice that the reader has feelings for him... The rest of the plot can be yours :) (Sorry if it's too difficult!)A/N: I decided to make the readers heart song “Thousand Years” By Christina Perri.If you want to see how Mumbles tap dancing would work in with this song, check out this amazing video of a guy doing a tap dance to this song:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hcU_a5Spgic





	Heart Song

Watching from the back of the crowed, you couldn’t stop your heart from breaking as the very one you had loved despite them not having a love song, fell in love with someone else. You didn’t blame him. Gloria was beautiful with a voice to match. She had all the others singing for her heart and there was no surprise there. You knew there was no chance you could outdo her or even come close, so you turned away from the sight. Then you heard it.   
His dancing.   
You could tell it from a mile away. It was something you had come to love and it made him unique and he stood out. It was something you adored about him.   
You had grown up with Mumble and had been the only one to accept his dancing. You had been there for him when no one else had been. You were the first one he introduced Ramon and the others to. You were the one he came to. You had fallen in love with him, so much so that you had never actually sung your own love song out loud, because it was only for him.   
And he would never hear it.   
“Hey, chica, where you going?” Ramon came up to block your path, his wings out behind him.   
“I need some time to myself.” You shook your head and went around him.   
You left the group, not wanting to watch what was going to happen.   
There was a small cavern a little bit away, but you just wanted to get away from him.   
You didn’t expect him to have the same feelings from you as you had for him and the last thing you would want was for him to feel he had to be with you because there was no one else.   
You just wanted him to be happy. And if that wasn’t with you, then so be it. But you needed some time to yourself before you could be around him and Gloria. It sounds selfish, but you cant really be happy for others until you are happy yourself.   
There was a couple of males in the group who had expressed interest in you, so it wasn’t like it was the end of the world. You could still settle down with someone and you could be happy. Well, as happy as you could be with the one you love with someone else.   
Could you see him every day with her?   
Could you see her have his baby?   
Could you still be as close to him?   
You would have to.   
These thoughts were the only thing you could think about, so much so that you didn’t notice someone else had noticed you were leaving. Nor did you notice them following you but at a distance.  
You thought to a couple of weeks ago, when Mumble had nearly died getting you what felt like the only fish left in the ocean.   
As you entered the small cavern, you started to hum to yourself. It was the tune to your heart song. Something no one would ever hear. You could make up another one for the others, but this song was only for him.   
You heard how lovely your voice sounded as it bounced off the walls in a beautiful way.   
You mauled over whether or not to sing, but then you realised this could be the last chance you would ever have to sing your heart song.   
Taking a deep breath, you started.   
“Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave   
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?”  
Just as you took a breath in, you started to hear the distinctive sound of Mumbles dancing from behind you. Twisting around, you saw Mumble was dancing to your song, his eyes trained on you.  
Despite the surprise and fear that ran through your body, you couldn’t stop singing. 

“But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer”

As if taking it literally, the two of you took a step closer. Your step was a little more reluctant that Mumbled, but he then moved closer. He was taller than you, but he gently knocked his beak against yours in a gesture of affections that made your world spin.   
“I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid.  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more”

Mumbled moved away from you to dance around you, making you smile. 

“Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid.  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid.  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more”

As you finished the last note, Mumble returned to be in front of you. He had come close to you a few times and you had followed him as he danced, amazed at how beautiful the melody you sung fit with his dancing.   
But why had he come here?   
You assumed Ramon had told him you had left, but that didn’t explain why he would dance with you.   
You were well aware that Dancing like this was the equivalent to a love song for him and that confused you.  
“Mumble?” You breathed, looking up at him. His beak was millimetres from the edge of your own and you were very aware of the heart shape it made.   
“Ramon told me you had left, so I had to come find you. I had to make sure you were okay.” Mumbled answered one of your unasked question.  
“You- you were with Gloria.” Was all you could say as you looked down, afraid you were going to sound either stupid or needy.   
“I never thought you and I- that we could ever happen. You’re the most eligible penguin here. I wasn’t ever going to be good enough.” Mumble shook his head slightly and you realised that you both felt the same.   
“How come ive never heard that song before?” Mumble asked and you both looked back to each other.   
“I never wanted anyone apart from you to hear my heart song.” You confessed, your voice dripping with embarrassment.   
But Mumble moved his head down to rub his head against yours in yet another affectionate gesture. You couldn’t help but return the gesture.   
“about time!” You both jumped apart as the loud voice echoed through the cavern that belonged to Ramon. The voices of his friends were then heard scolding him and you looked over to the entrance to see Ramon being pushed out by the others.   
Both of you chuckled fondly at the group before turning back to each other.   
You tucked your head under his beak against his front, knowing you had found your one. 

 

,


End file.
